Ropes
by barawa
Summary: Char and Amuro have a profound revelation.


It's been months since Amuro had pushed the asteroid away from earth. He, along with Char, had survived the incident. Both Char and Amuro began to live together as friends in a remote colony in a house. They had spent their days doing nothing but fishing, cooking, and cleaning.

It was a particularly hot day. Unbearably hot. But Char felt hot in more than one way. Both Char and Amuro were shirtless because it felt like they were trapped in a steamy oven. However this oven got Char's hormones wild like a sexy animal. An animal of sex. Ready to pounce and dry-hump Amuro.

Amuro was sporting a pair of cut-off jean shorts. Char was lying on the couch staring at Amuro as he was fixing up Haro. They were really short shorts. Amuro's cheeks were hanging out like two patties. Char wanted chew on Amuro's tasty butt so badly. Char looked at Amuro legs up and down, only to see that his legs were still hairless and soft like the 15 year old boy he was.

'_He looks like a cheap rent boy_,_'_ Char thought to himself. Char was mostly furious because Amuro didn't give him any attention. He just busied himself with his hobbies.

"Amuro" called Char. Amuro turned his body to face him. Amuro made eye contact with Char and it was like a newtype shock. Amuro hadn't noticed how handsome Char was. Well, he had before, but with Char shirtless and sweat dripping down his shaggy hair, Amuro couldn't help but turn his face and blush. Amuro is a little hardheaded when it came to feelings because he was so occupied in his own world.

"_He looks like a sex god from a different dimension but he's still the screwed up bastard who tried to freeze the earth_" Amuro thought.

"Yes, Char?" Amuro snapped at him for breaking his concentration.

"I think there's a fan inside the closet, but I can't reach it. Can you help me get it?" Char seductively asked.

"Okay…" Amuro groaned as he walked towards the closet with Char.

"So how are we going to do this?' asked Amuro.

"Sit on my shoulders" smirked Char as he kneeled. Amuro sat on Char's shoulders. Char felt himself wrapped with ecstasy between Amuro soft thighs. Char began to try to takes a whiff of aroma between Amuro's legs, which smelled like sweaty flowers. "_To feel his warmth on the back of my head is a dream_" thought half-lidded Char. "Please sit on my face, Amuro," Char lowly whispered.

"There's no fan here, you idi-"Amuro said as he began to lose balance, falling onto Char's lap. Their moist, sticky skin rubbed together. Char's testosterone was released like a mobile suit coming out of a hatch.

Amuro felt something large poking him from behind: it was Char's boner. _'It's like he heated up a nightstick and put it in his pants,'_ Amuro thought.

"Char, t-that's-"Amuro could help but moan at Char's masculinity against the back of his shorts.

"Heh, I'm just happy to see you Amuro" Char said as he smirked at Amuro. Amuro tried to get up immediately but Char pulled him down and pinned him to the floor. Char started rapidly flicking his tongue on Amuro's nipples like an on-and-off switch.

"Oo-ooo-ohhhh! C-char, I h-hate you. Yo-you're always trying to humiliate me!" Amuro barely managed to say as Char gave the other nipple attention by rubbing it with his thumb. Char made slurping and suction noises as if Amuro's left nipple was a spoon of cheap White Base soup. Char put his left hand down Amuro's shorts and began to grope Amuro's hips and Amuro began to moan louder.

"Amuro, I know you want, your polish sausage is already hard" Char chuckled as he got up to take off his pants "you want this."

Amuro gasped as Char revealed his red, hot Beam Saber to him. It was a bit bigger than Amuro's manhood. Amuro wasn't sure if it was Char's charisma or his huge cock that made him hot for Char.

"I know you haven't eaten since yesterday, but I have a delicious treat in my hand…" Char cackled. Amuro obediently stood on his knee and began to lick the full-length of Char's penis and then licking the folds of Char's head, taking it into his mouth. Char let out grunts as he pulled Amuro's sheep hair. Amuro began taking more of Char's cock into his mouth while stroking the base with his other hand. As Amuro bobbed his head up and down, Char pulled Amuro's face to look at him while his penis was still inside Amuro's mouth.

"Wow the cum around your mouth makes you look pretty sexy. I want to take a picture a frame it and put a copy in my wallet" Char chuckled. Amuro took his entire member into his mouth and sucked it for all he's worth. Char let out a loud moan and came in his mouth. Amuro swallowed down his love juices. '_Amuro's a swallower…_' Char made sure to take a mental note. The great mobile suit pilot who destroyed a Zaku his first time loves to eat cum.

Char picked up Amuro and tossed him over shoulder, taking him to the bedroom. He gently laid Amuro on his stomach. Amuro got on all fours and Char could see that Amuro's shorts were beginning to ride up.

"Amuro, you whorish body is making me really hard" growled Char as he felt Amuro up. Amuro felt Char's erection grinding against him from behind. Char lay down and pulled Amuro's ass to his face. He pushed the jean fabric aside to reveal his pink puckered virgin hole.

"Ch-char! d-don't…there" Amuro protested.

"Don't worry Amuro, it looks like a pretty flower bud," Char teased before he leaned over and began to rim Amuro vigorously. He invaded Amuro's space colony with his strong tongue and began to go deeper. Amuro cried with pleasure and got frisky with the sheets. He tongued and sucked Amuro so hard that Amuro's conch hole became a bright pink. Char stopped and gasped for air.

Char got off the bed and walked towards his mirror. He picked up a small vial filled with hair oil he used to use to slick back his hair. As Char stood in front of the mirror, Amuro took a chance to admire his perfect muscles.

"He's so hot, I could cook eggs on that stud," Amuro said out loud as a rubbed his own erection. Char climbed back on the bed and pushed Amuro on his back. Char pulled off Amuro soaked shorts and opened the vial of hair oil. He poured it down Amuro's asshole and then lubricated his fingers.

"Ahhhh! what are you d-doing Char? You're wasting your hair oil to lubricate me!" Amuro said as Char pushed one finger inside him.

"Heh, relax Amuro, I'll never wear my hair like that again" Char sexily whispered. He then added another finger inside Amuro and probed deeper. Amuro began to whimper loudly and make primal noises while clutching the sheets.

OooooOoohhh, goo-d-d bec…cause tha- that style was u-u-u-ugly on you!" Amuro said breathlessly. Char put a pillow under Amuro and roughly spread his legs apart. Char positioned himself between his legs and placed Amuro's left leg over one shoulder. Char held his penis and began to push it inside him. The head of his cock was buried in Amuro's virgin soil. Although Amuro was in pain, he was overcome by waves of pleasure and lust.

"Your asshole is so hot and tight, I feel like my cock might rip off," Char said in a concerned tone.

"We wouldn't want that to happen," Amuro snickered. Char pushed deeper until half of his Zaku antennae was inside. Amuro couldn't hold it in anymore and came hard on his stomach.

"My penis was barely in and you already came? You're such a filthy slut Amuro. Your body really loves big ramrods," Char taunted.

"You could say," Char turned dramatically towards the mirror with a smirk, "that I've made you cum three times faster."

Char turned Amuro's body, so that he was on his knees with his behind was in the air. Then Char put his entire penis in one go, which caused Amuro to scream with pain and pleasure.

Amuro felt like his ass was filled to the brim. As if Char's cock was made for his ass; it was the perfect size.

Char started off with slow thrusts and slowly picked up the pace. Amuro began to move his hips to create a rhythm with Char's movements. Char's thrusts became shallower and Amuro began to push back with more force.

"Yes! ….yes ...oh please… harder, Char!" moaned Amuro.

Char saw the Amuro was filled with lust, so he decided to take advantage of that. Char pulled out of Amuro. Amuro face was filled with confusion.

"Why did you stop? Amuro asked edgily.

"I want you to beg," Char said.

'_What a truly wicked man,' _thought Amuro. "I won't ever!" he protested.

"Fine. I'll leave you horny," Char bluntly replied.

"Y-you just want to get back at me for defeating you so many times. Well, you deserved it. You tried to freeze the earth!"

"That's because their souls were weighed down by gravity like how your ass is weighed down by the gravity of my cock," Char explained.

"I'll just masturbate!" Amuro shouted. Char just got up and got ready to leave. Amuro began to panic inside.

"W-wait…I'll beg..." Amuro gave in.

"Make it good, because if it isn't, I'll leave" Char sternly said.

"I need you to fuck me so bad, Char. Please don't leave me hanging…" Amuro pleaded wantonly. Char was amused by this. Finally, he had won a battle against ace pilot Amuro. _A battle in bed_.

Char returned behind Amuro and began to pound his ass relentlessly. Amuro began to scream Char's name so loud that Lalah and Matilda could probably hear him from the heavens. Char's thrusts were now swifter and deeper and both men felt like they were about to cum. Char gave one final thrust and ropes of cum shot inside Amuro, leaking down his leg as Char pulled out.

Char collapsed, covered in sweat. Amuro decided to exact his revenge on Char by climbing on top of Char and began kissing the nape of neck and then moving his head down to his chest to lick the sweat off. Char began to moan. Amuro started sucking and kissing Char's chest while rigorously grinding against him, arousing him all over again.

"Amuro…" Char pleaded. Amuro inched his body closer to Char's face and gave him a Bright slap with his cock and then returned to straddle his hips, laughing at Char. Amuro lowered himself on Char's penis and slowly took all of it inside him. Amuro paused to savor the pleasure he was feeling and then began to move slowly but almost immediately picked up the speed. Amuro impaled himself unyieldingly; causing Char grunt and moan loudly.

"Oh god Amuro, your body feels so good!" Char roared as he grabbed Amuro hips and began thrust upwards. Amuro rode Char harder than he rode the RX-78-2 Gundam. Char howled wildly as he climaxed and released a confetti of cum inside Amuro again. Amuro came afterwards on Char's stomach and then collapsed on top of Char, who was too tired to pull out of Amuro.

"Amuro, you're so skilled, I feel like I should be paying you," Char teased. Amuro did not find that amusing. But that was okay because Char was a great lover.

Amuro wondered what would happen if he told his 15 year old self that one day, he was going to be banged by Char, the Red Comet, his nemesis. However, Amuro was relieved that the sexual tension he had with Char was finally resolved.


End file.
